My Little Pony: Saviors of Equestria
by ineesias
Summary: What happens to three friends (Alex Smith, Luke Thomas, and John Miller). Who were just having a normal day at school, and went to Alex's house to watch anime, play games, and other stuff. When suddenly, the Mayan Calendar that everyone thought was fake. Was real and happened only a year later? Well... stay tune and find out. Godlike or Powerful OC's!
1. Hanging out, Having fun, and Death?

**AN: If anybody read my last story called "My Little Pony: The New Hero" then I'll have you know that it's cancelled! I repeat CANCELLED! and let me know if I should start making Mary Sue character's or Powerful/Godlike character's.**

**AN 2: I'm now accepting OC's from my fans and views. So if you guys/gals have any OC idea's for my story (Stories) then send me a PM and I will look into it as fast as possible! and I'm also looking for betas to help with the story.**

**AN 3: The reason "My Little Pony: The New Hero" was cancelled is because half of the time I was randomly writing words to get the next chapter done and over! And it didn't feel like I was in control of the story from beginning to end. So I had two choices... continue to make a story that I didn't like or make a new one.  
**

**AN 4: To let you guys/gals know that I'm a slow writer but fast reader. So I should be able to put new chapters in every week! And if not than every two weeks! I know that's a long time and all but I'm a slow writer like I said.  
**

**AN 5: All OC's have to be Godlike! So if you're going to send me an OC make sure it's an Godlike one! And one more thing... only three OC's can have the same powers! So if there's already three OC's with the some powers than you have to choose a different powers!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Anime/Manga in any way, shape, size, and form. Nor do I work for any company!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hanging out, Having fun, and Death?  
**

**(****Hero High School, B****ergen County,****New Jersey****)**

**[Date: Saturday, December 21, 2013]**

Hero High School is where we find our three main characters running laps around the track with other student's, the PE teacher decide to make everyone run 6 laps around the track within 20 mins. The boys and students are running the mile and only the athletic students finished, while the other students are still running the mile run with only 2 minutes left to complete it. The three main characters just barely finished running the mile run.

''Man! That was so unfair!'' John panted in exhaustion.

"Yeah, I know, but we finished just in time!" His companion, Alex, replied in encouragement.

"I'm... gonna... kill... Mr. Steve!" Their friend Luke exclaimed.

The three boys are angry and exhausted after running what felt like a 10 mile run. They were plotting was to get back at their teacher, when said teacher blow the whistle and said. ''Alright failures! You all owe me 50 push-ups on Monday!'' The student that failed moaned angrily at that. But then the students suddenly remembered that today was Friday and started to smirk evilly at the teacher.

''Get. changed. already!'' Mr. Steve shouted at the students as they ran away for there lives.

* * *

**(Hero High School - Buses)**

**{30 minutes later}**

''Finally! I can't wait to get home to play some video games!'' Luke said, Luke Thomas has light blonde hair, tan skin, red eyes, and he wears an orange t-shirt with black pants, orange shoes with a black stripes. His hobbies are video games, running, anime, manga, and training.

''Calm down Luke! It's not the end of the world!'' John said in his cheerful voice, John Miller has black hair, pale skin, gray eyes, and he wears Naruto's jumpsuit but with the colors changed to red and black. His hobbies are reading, running, learning, and manga

''W-What did you just say'' Luke said

''Luke!'' Alex said, Alex Smith has brown hair, white skin, blue eyes, and he wears a blue under shirt with a large turtle symbol on the back, blue boots with a red stripe tied with a piece of rope. His hobbies are meditating, video games, and training.

''Y-Yeah'' Luke said with an uneasy tone

"Would you please... shut up" Alex said, starting to get annoyed by Luke

''Ye-No! I will not do what you tell me to!'' Luke shouted in defiance

''Oh... is that so...'' Alex said with smirk on his face

Everything went quiet for the group. Luke saying nothing because of the fear of something bad happening to him, John looking back and front from Alex to Luke to see if something is going to happen, and Alex looking at Luke with that sinister smile of his waiting for anything to happen.

The bus driver started to drive away from the school with the other buses doing the same thing. When the bus finally got on the road to take the students to there homes, everyone was seating down and talking to each other.

''What are you guys doing today?'' John asked

''Well... I'm going to do some training and Luke is-'' Alex was cut off by Luke

''I plan on playing video games and watching some anime today!'' Luke said

"I can't wait to watch One Piece." Luke said, before shouting at the top of his lungs, "I LOVE ONE PIECE!" Luke shouted

When Luke said that out-loud everyone on the bus got deadly quiet. The people were looking at Luke for a few seconds before laughing at him as if he had grown two or even three heads.

''What's so funny!'' Luke demanded

When no one answered him, Luke just turn back around towards his friends that were looking impressed at him.

* * *

**(New Jersey - Alex Smith's House)**

**[Time - 4:00pm]**

Alex and his friends are seen watching Dragon Ball Z (Episode 91: Embodiment of Fire) and Goku is still fighting against Frieza with new determination to defeat Frieza once and for all! to save the universe from Frieza.

''This. is. so. cool!'' Alex yelled in happiness

''Well... Naruto is better...'' John said with confidence

''That's completely wrong! One Piece is the best!'' Luke said arrogantly

All three boys turned their heads towards each other so quickly that it looked like it was going to snap in that instant. They all started to glare at each other with such intense that it would make some man run away screaming for their moms.

''No! Dragon Ball Z is the best!'' Alex yelled at his friends as if they were crazy

''That my friend is a lie! Naruto is clearly better than Dragon Ball Z and One Piece put together!'' John shouted with an air of arrogance

''Bitch please! I will say this once and _ONCE_ only... Dragon Ball Z is better than Naruto (Alex fist pump) but One Piece is better than all!'' Luke said in a confident tone

And with that said a massive battle between fans started and it wasn't going to end until one of them wins. This battle between ner-I mean gods! But sadly this battle only lasted a few minutes before John decided that it was time to watch some Naruto. Which Alex and Luke tried to find ways to leave the boring show called "Naruto" which is terribly bad in Alex and Luke opinion.

Naruto Uzumaki just saved Sasuke Uchiha from Gaara and started fighting Gaara to protect the loved ones that he cares about and Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf Village). At first the battle was going at good pasted of speed, but after a while things went from a slow pasted of speeds to a fast pasted of speeds with Naruto slowly winning the fight.

_''This. needs. to. go. faster!''_ Luke thought angrily

''Come on! Naruto should have won this by now!'' John yelled

_''I want this to end! So I-I mean **we** can watch something better!''_ Alex thought angrily

Just as Alex and Luke were about to go play some video games. Naruto won the battle with Gaara losing! John was jumping up and down in excitement as Alex and Luke gave a thumbs up to each other in approval at finally having that _show_ called Naruto finally over.

''Finally! It's about damn time to watch some... One Piece!'' Luke shouted

Alex and John decided that it wasn't best to have another argument with each other. So they shut up. sat down. and started watching One Piece with Monkey D Luffy fighting a guy named Enel. The fighting and action were better than the fights in Naruto but it went a little slow or went to fast at some parts. Otherwise it was a good fight in the end.

''Did you see that! Did you!'' Luke said, while running around like a kid

''How could this happen?'' Alex said loud enough for the others to hear

''I-I don't know... but were going to fix this!'' John replied to Alex who nodded his head in agreement

''You know I can hear you guys... _**right?**_'' Luke said with venom

''It's for your own good...'' John said

And that started a fight that was so great that not even there moms or dads would stop it.

* * *

**(New Jersey - Alex Smith's Room)**

**[Time - 11:00pm]**

The three-man squad (Luke idea) was in Alex's room sleeping. When suddenly the ground started shaking around like an earthquake with four times the magnitude. Everything was shaking out of control and the boy's woke up with a jolt.

''W-What's g-going o-on!'' Alex said in confusion

''I-I d-don't k-know! B-but w-we s-should g-get o-out o-of here!'' John said, getting agreements from the other boy's

Luke was the first one out the room. With Alex and John falling behind him, when the boy's finally got outside they were shocked at what they were seeing.

''T-This as to be some kind of trick! (If you know where this is from than you get a cookie!)'' yelled some random guy

The three-man squad would have said the same thing if not for the world started to turn white! And they mean: The. Whole. Fucking. WORLD! WAS TURNING WHITE?! The trees, road, cars, animals, stop sighs, people, etc. Everything they could see was immediately turning white and disappearing into nothingness when touched by _this_ white energy.

Luke, Alex, and John know one or two things were happening:

1. The universe was dying and was imploding like it exploded all those years ago in the big bang.

2. The Mayans were right about the end of world thing.

The boy's were thing that the entire Mayan calendar thing wasn't real. But the way things were going... they had to believe that it was real and the world was ending before their own eyes.

The distance between the white energy thing and them were about an hour away from them. So Alex went his the living room with his friends and pulled out an iPod then start to read one of the stories from fanfiction. John started to watch _his_ favorite thing... it's Naruto Shippuden Episode 334 with Sasuke and Itachi teaming up to stop Kabuto's Reanimation Jutsu. Luke was doing some push-ups while watch One Piece.

_''If this world does end... I wish that my friends and I could meet GOD. I have had it with the greed and violence people show to each other. Thanks to you Mayans. Everyone in the world is in panic and go into riots''_ Alex thought angrily

Alex look at the clock and now display 11:59pm. _''Well, only a minute left''_ Alex put the iPod in his pocket and told his friends about the time. They started to count the seconds down waiting for the worst or finding out it is a fluke. The clock changes over to 12:00am and then everything goes white.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

**{Time - ?}**

Everything was white. Alex look around and found his friends next to him. _''Well... this sucks! I guess that the Mayans were correct! And now I'm stuck in some sort of endless white background_ _(Think of the fourth wall). Never thought this was how I was going to die. And wears the golden gate to heaven?''_ Alex sadly thought

_**''That would be true... if you are actually dead''**_ Said an unknown voice

_''OK! Who said that!''_ Luke mentally shouted

_''L-Luke! Is that you!''_ John mentally said

_''Yes, that was Luke, John''_ Alex mentally said in a calm tone

_''Alex!''_

_''John!''_

_''Luke!''_

_**''I'm still here you know... so who do you think I am?''**_ Said an unknown voice again

_''Let me guess... you're! G-God''_ John mentally asked in a whisper

_**''Your absolutely Correct... mortal''**_ God said as he appeared in front of them

God has white hair, white skin, blue eyes, and he wears a white robe with a purple sash.

_''Wow... you look completely different from the books''_ Alex mentally said

_''Guys! Were actually having a conversation with God!''_ John mentally yelled in awe

_''So... if we are not dead, then what are we doing here?''_ Luke mentally asked in confusion

_**''You guys were one of the few humans... who passed the test by not going into a mass panic and get violent''**_ God answered truthfully

_''Wait! That Mayan calendar thing was a test for humanity to see if they will go violent or not? That is so fucked up!''_ Alex shouted with Luke and John agreeing

**_''I know that almost every human would go violent... but I was hoping for few to stay peaceful. Which you guys did''_** God said sadly

_''So seeing as we passed... what do we win?''_ Luke asked curiously

_''Luke! You can't b-''_ John started to say but stopped, when God raised his right hand

**_''You guys get to choice anything you want to be and any power you want''_** God replied seriously

The guys where more than surprised! They were overjoyed and shocked! To choice any, ANY power they want and be ANYTHING they wanted was shell-shocking to them. They cannot believe it! This is a humans dream come true. All the fan fiction stories Alex, Luke, and John have read suddenly pop into their heads of how they entered and lived in the world. But they each decided to do something different.

Alex decided to go first, than it would be John who would go next. And Luke going last. At first Luke started complaining about going last but Alex told him to go last so he could make a better decision.

_''God, I would like to have low-level ability creation and I would like to become a Saiyan with all the ability's/powers from ____Dragon Ball, _Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, ___Dragon Ball AF _and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods!'' Alex said with power in his voice

**_''That's an easy task so it shall be done. And I know what you're trying to do with being a Saiyan with ability creation as your power... but I will let it slide''_** God said in a knowing tone

Alex sighed in relief and felt guilty about lying to God. _''Yes please! And I would like to change my clothes to a black gi with blue sash tied around his waist, black pants, black boots with a blue stripes, blue headband, black t-shirt, and blue wristbands. And thank you for allowing use to live on!''_ Alex said gratefully

**_''It has been done and I had nothing to do with you surviving. Your moral standard is what helped you to survive''_** God answered truthfully

Alex walked away from God to let John have his turn with God. Alex turned his head away from God and John to see Luke having a look of impatience.

_''G-God, I would like to become a full-blooded Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Uchiha from Naruto! And be able to use all the ability's/powers from Naruto! And change my clothes to Naruto's jumpsuit but with the colors changed to red and black!''_ John said with courage of steel

**_''That's also an easy task to complete... so it shall be done''_** God said with an understanding tone

John did the same thing as Alex did and walked towards him with a smile on his face. Which Alex replied by nodding towards him with looks of approval on his face.

_''Looks like you saved the best for last! Which is a good choice on your part''_ Luke said, giving God a thumps up

**_''I'm waiting for your wishlist mortal''_** God said patiently

_''I-I want to become a full-blooded __Nephilim (From Devil May Cry) and be able to use all of the ability's/powers from One Piece! And change my clothes to Luffy's with his trademark straw hat. And his short trousers along with sandals and a sleeveless red vest''_ Luke said with a satisfied tone

**_''Is that all you need?''_** God asked, confused at the fact that these people didn't ask for more

_''Yes!''_ Replied all three boys

**_''I have prepared you guys to land for the new world and I had nothing to do with you surviving. Your moral standard is what helped you to survive''_** God said, before sending the boys into the new world

A quick light starts to form around our body's and flashes brighter than anything we have ever experienced. We all close our eyes to protect them. Then suddenly we felt a breeze around us. We open our eyes and we saw no ground, only air above us, and below. Apparently, God likes to play jokes. Instead of making us appear on the ground, we were falling to our death's.

**[END]**

**Finally finished that short chapter! I know that the chapter was short and all so... I'm going to try writing my stories to be about 4,000 or 6,000 words!**

**AN: Alex, John, and Luke will have all the ability's from the animes that they have chosen and will not be able to learn every technique or ability in an instant! So don't just say, _''This is just another Mary Sue'' or ''This is going to be another overpowered OC!''_ because it's not! And I will make sure of it.**

**AN 2: I did some fixing in this chapter! So, if you find anything that was fixed then it was all me.**

**\(^_^)/**


	2. Skydiving, Ponies, and Introduction

**AN: This chapter 2 of Saviors of Equestria! And I'm still in need for some OC's to help me in my story and future stories! (If I even get that far... than I will be happy!)**

**AN 2: I'm now accepting OC's from my fans and views. So if you guys/gals have any OC idea's for my story (Stories) then send me a PM and I will look into it as fast as possible! and I'm also looking for betas to help with the story.**

**AN 3: To let you guys/gals know that I'm a slow writer but fast reader. So I should be able to put new chapters in every week! And if not than every two weeks! I know that's a long time and all but I'm a slow writer like I said.**

**AN 4: All OC's have to be Godlike! So if you're going to send me an OC make sure it's a Godlike one! And one more thing... only three OC's can have the same powers! So if there's already three OC's with the some powers than you have to choose a different powers!**

**AN 5: If I didn't get oblivionkeeper23 and Will The Charizard as beta readers than... I would bet that this story would be 20 times as bad! If I didn't get those two beta readers.**

**Beta Readers:** oblivionkeeper23 and Will The Charizard

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Anime/Manga in any way, shape, size, and form. Nor do I work for any company!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Skydiving, Ponies, and Introduction**

**(Unknown Location)**

**[Time: About an Hour Later]**

The view was amazing! As far as the boy's could see with their own eyes. They saw many things, like large grassy fields, trees, mountains, and buildings that were about 5 through 8 stories tall. But what shocked them the most was that there was a city that look like only rich people would go to and there's a royal castle!

The view would've been great if not for the fact that they were falling from the sky.

''A-Alex! What's going on!'' John screamed, scared out of his mind

''John! What does it look like were doing!'' Luke shouted angrily

''Guys! shut up and search within yourself for the powers God gave us!'' Alex shouted

''How will that work! And how high are we Alex!'' Luke yelled, clearly sounding annoyed

''Think about it Luke! John and I have to look deep into ourselves to unlock the powers we have and you Luke have to find some way to unlock yours! Plus to answer your last question. I don't know'' Alex said calmly

''A-Alex! how do we unlock our powers!'' John shouted in a frightened tone

''Easy, I will make myself exhausted and look for my KI to help me! And you will do the same. But sense Chakra takes time I will try to catch you as soon as possible!'' Alex decided, his friends agreeing.

Alex was doing the Turtle Style from Dragon Ball Z and John was doing some Taijutsu Styles from Naruto.

_19,000..._

_18,000..._

_16,000..._

_15,000..._

Alex and John felt exhausted from repeatedly punching, kicking, elbowing, and etc. When it finally got to the point where they wanted to throw up from doing too much, Alex and John searched for their inner power to help them. While Luke was trying many ridiculous moves, positions, fighting moves, and techniques but nothing was working for him!

_''Luke focus! Just like Alex and John are doing!''_ Luke mentally yelled at himself

_13,000..._

_12,000..._

_10,000..._

_9,000..._

Alex and John eyes suddenly went from look's of despair to look's of surprise. Both of them nodding to another and tried remembering ways from Anime's to slow them down. Alex suddenly remembered something about the KI technique called "Feet Kamehameha" and he was going to make it happen.

_8,000..._

_6,000..._

_5,000..._

_3,000..._

While Alex was trying to get his KI under control, John was quickly had his Chakra under control and was thanking Gods for this. While thanking God again for making him a full-blooded Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Uchiha. John quickly shock his head and got back to the matter hand, he was thinking of the type's of Ninjutsu or Taijutsu technique's he should use to help him and his friends. When suddenly a technique made its way into his mind and a challenging smirk appeared on his face.

_2,000..._

_1,000_

_900..._

_700.._

_600.._

_''I. have. to. focus!''_ Luke thought angrily

_500..._

_400..._

_300..._

_200..._

_100.._

Luke was trying with all his might to focus! But then something came into mind. Don't think about it and just do it! That plan made Luke smirk for some reason.

_80..._

_60..._

_50..._

_40..._

_30..._

Alex, John, and Luke used a technique from their favorite anime at the same time to save themselves and each other.

**"Feet Kamehameha!"**

**"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

**"Gomu Gomu no Fusen!"**

Alex fired a Kamehameha from his feet to propel himself upwards, John made 10 clones of himself and made them create a human parachute to help him slow down, and Luke inflates himself rapidly through his mouth using air until his body looked like a balloon.

_20..._

_10..._

_''Yes! We did it!''_ John thought happily

_''I know we could make it''_ Alex thought confidently

_''The way I do things... I'm like Monkey D Luffy''_ Luke thought truthfully

The boy's landed on the ground and decided to start looking around to see anything or anyone could help them out. But when the boy's tried moving one step forward they fallen to the ground faster than they could blink. When Alex and Luke fallen (**Slammed!**) on the ground, they made a good human-sized craters and were halfway into them. When John fallen to the ground, he made spider-cracks appear on the ground were he had fallen to.

_''We exhausted ourselves from using technique's for the first time!''_ All three boys thought with embarrassment

The first one that tried to get up after 5 mins was Alex as he got on his hands and knees. But his body didn't like the feeling of exhaustion and he fall back into the ground passed out. After Alex passed out, Luke went for brute force to get himself up. But only to fall right into the ground seconds later and passed out, John went for a more slow and steady approach. Which worked because he slowly got to his knees and after a few seconds got to his feet.

''L-looks like I'm the strongest! And why are we in a forest?'' John barely said before passing out

* * *

**(Location: Ponyville)**

**[Date: Saturday, December 21, 2013]**

Twilight was reading books on increasing a pony's magically powers and finding new spells to protect her friends, family, and Equestria! As Twilight was going through books finding and learning new technique's, moves, and etc., a sudden explosive sound was heard, and it sounded like it came from the Everfree Forest. Twilight was shocked at first but got over it and know what she had to do.

''Spike! I'll be back soon!'' Twilight shouted before teleporting to Fluttershy's cottage

In less than 30 seconds Twilight was at Fluttershy's cottage and by the way Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash was looking, they must have heard the explosion too!

''Fluttershy! Rainbow Dash! Did you hear that explosion!'' Twilight said

"What was that! Do you have any idea what that explosion was about Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked

The yellow pony, now dubbed Fluttershy, opened her mouth and said, "I-I don't know...But maybe we should stay here and-" Was all Fluttershy said before being interrupted

"Let's go check it out! And Twilight..." Rainbow Dash said

''Yeah?'' Twilight said with confusion

''Hang on!'' Rainbow Dash yelled. Before she grabbed Twilight and put her on her back and flow towards the sound of the explosion.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy opened their wings and proceeded to fly towards the explosion. When they got to the explosion site, what they saw shocked them. There were three creature's on the ground! But none of them looked like they taken damage to their body's.

Fluttershy let an ''Eep!'' out of her mouth as her mother animal instincts instantly took over for this strange creature. She flew down at her top speed with Dash cautiously flying behind, on the ground was three strange hairless monkey's. One has brown hair, white skin, blue eyes, wears a black gi with blue sash tied around his waist, black pants, black boots with a blue stripes, blue headband, black t-shirt, blue wristbands, and has a long brown fuzzy tail.

The second creature has light blonde hair, tan skin, red eyes, wears a straw hat, short trousers along with sandals, and a sleeveless red vest. The third and lasted creature has black hair, pale skin, gray eyes, wears a red and black jumpsuit.

''Rainbow and Twilight! These creatures look hurt! Help me bring them to my cottage'' Fluttershy said to Rainbow and Twilight as She got her hoof around one of the monkey's to begin carrying it airborne.

''No problem/OK Fluttershy!'' Both ponies replied. Rainbow picked up one of the monkey's on the opposite side of Fluttershy, and Twilight levitated the last monkey on the ground and teleported back to the cottage. Rainbow and Fluttershy slowly took off into the air and approached Fluttershy's cottage a few minutes later, Angel bunny, who is a white sentient bunny who aids in Fluttershy's caretaker work, opened the door for them to proceeded on carrying the unknown creature's upstairs and lay them on the bed.

Fluttershy got her medkit and with Rainbow's and Twilight's help, took off most of the clothes the creatures were wearing. Folding them and placing them beneath the nightstand, Fluttershy then told her friends that the creatures only needed some rest. Which made the other ponies smile happily at that.

''Well... I'll get the others! So say here!'' Rainbow said before flying off at neck-breaking speeds

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

**[Time: unknown]**

**= Alex Smith =**

I woke up and looked around to see where I am but only to see that I'm in a different place, the tiredness from using my first technique and the pain from falling to my face was gone. I was lying on a be in a room with objects that weren't human made. As I look around the room, I found Luke and John asleep next to me. I was going to wake them up, but stopped when I heard voices from downstairs and tried to listen to them.

I could easily hear voices that sound like females, and they were talking about if my friends and I should be locked in chains as we could be dangerous. I laugh quietly and realize that even though I was exhausted, I don't think chains would be necessary as we can easily break them. I was listening harder to the voices from downstairs.

''Rainbow Dash! You saw how the creatures are, they need some rest! And the creatures looked like they fell from a great distance'' said somebody

''I agree with Twilight, sugarcube'' somebody else said

''I still think a chain to from the bed to a leg should be done to protect everyone in case'' The one called Rainbow Dash said

The loyalty to her friends just to protect them was amazing. I tried to get up when a sharp pain from my leg made me yell from the sudden pain, ''I think one of the creatures are waking up! Let's go check on them'' Someone said

I quickly close my eyes as I hear the door open upstairs, I listen to the sounds of several hoofs hitting wood as they get closer. I stayed perfectly still acting I was sleeping even though the pain in my legs was still there, ''The critters are still sleeping, sugarcube. But the expression shows on its mug shows that it's in pain'' Said another voice

''I will do the spell again to dull the pain away, so it can rest peacefully'' Twilight said

After a few seconds I feel warmth entering me and the pain subsiding and all of a sudden I hear a hyper voice.

''Twilightwhydidyounottellmeanewponyhascometotown!'' Said a voice in a hyper state. Then something that I was hoping won't happen, happened. Something jumps on me and causes the pain in my leg to come back. Which forced me to sit up and knock the thing off me as I was holding my leg due to the pain. I look over to the girls for the first time and to my surprise there not human but ponies! And they started to back away from me.

''Pinkie! Why did you jump on it, when you could see it was injured and asleep!'' Twilight said angrily

''It wasn't asleep silly'' Pinkie said

''Why do you think it was not asleep?'' Twilight said confused

''My pinky sense told me!'' Pinkie said in a happy tone

I looked and saw that six ponies was there. And Twilight steps forward and says, ''Hello, My name is Twilight Sparkle. Are you able to understand me?'' Twilight said in curiosity

I simply nodded my head at that answer.

''What is your name?'' Rainbow Dash demanded

''Alex Smith'' I truthfully replied

''What's you're friends names'' Twilight asked

''John Miller and Luke Thomas, so... what are everyone's names seeing we are introducing ourselves?'' I said

''Howdy partner, names Applejack. I work at an apple farm that's named Sweet Apple Acres!'' Applejack said

''The names Rainbow Dash! Fastest flyer in all of Equestria and future team member of the Wonderbolts!'' Rainbow Dash exclaimed

''Hello darling, You may call me Rarity. I must say your clothes are dreadful. Come by my shop when you are better and let me design you something better to suit your style'' Rarity said

''Hi there! I'm Pinkie Pie! Sorry for jumping on you like that... I just couldn't wait for you to wake up and meet you! Do you like parties? **I LOVE PARTIES!**'' Pinkie Pie said with excitement

''Please Pinkie, can you slow down you're talking speed and allow me to answer your questions. And I shall answer questions once I get to meet everyone'' I said politely

''Everypony'' Twilight corrected

''Huh?''

''You said everyone, the correct way to say is everypony''

''Yeah, whatever you say'' I said as I roll my eyes for being corrected

Twilight restarts the introducing, ''My name is Twilight Sparkle and I run the Golden Oaks Library, and I'm the personal student of Princess Celestia'' Twilight said with prideful

A pony was hiding behind Applejack shaking scared and trying not to look at me. Applejack decides to speak for her, ''The pony behind me is Fluttershy, she takes care of lots of woodland creatures that come out of the Everfree forest. She also has a tendency to be scared of lots of things'' Applejack said

''It's ok Fluttershy... and you do not have to be afraid of me or my friends. I know that we look strange seeing you probably never seen a creature like us before but I promise you that my friends and I will never harm you, your friends, or any creature that is under your care'' I said with a serious tone

She pokes her head from behind Applejack and puts on a big smile, ''May I ask what species are you, if you don't mind?'' She asks softly

''I tell you and as I too have several questions popping into my head, we can go back and forth asking questions and answering them...'' I look for Pinkie Pie. ''... and please only ask one question at a time'' I said

Twilight's eyes grew big at knowing that she is getting to get first hand knowledge from an unknown species to her, she quickly runs downstairs to grab the paper, quills, and ink to write as many notes as she could get. She comes back in a few minutes and then realizes somepony else should also be here, her mentor Princess Celestia.

''SPIKE!'' Twilight yells to somepony

I quickly hear something else coming from downstairs. A baby dragon came from upstairs and looks at me before asking Twilight, ''Um, Twi? What is that thing?''

''Spike, we are about to ask it questions and I would like you to send a letter to the Princess telling her the situation''

''Right away Twilight!'' Spike quickly writes out the letter, rolls it up, then breathes his magic fire that transports it directly to the Princess

I quickly decided to go into a meditative state to put up barriers in my mind that will probably stop an intruder from snooping in my mind. I open my eyes once done and see all of them looking at me with confused looks, ''What is everypony looking at?'' I asked confused

Rarity speaks up, ''Well, we noticed a strange aura around you when you sat like that and closed your eyes. You mind telling us what that was?''

''Well... I decided to meditate to try understanding my body better'' I said truthfully

Twilight was about to say something when Spike suddenly lets out a belch and a scroll appears. Twilight lifts and opens it with her magic to read it, ''The Princess says she will be here in a few seconds, Luna as well'' Twilight said as she read from the scroll

The moment Twilight said that. Luke and John woke up and said in tired voices, ''Where are we?'' After they said that everyone in the room looked at them in shock.

''Luke! John! were-'' I stopped, when Suddenly... a bright flash appears in the center of the room. Everypony else had prepped themselves for that while I start to see swirly colors in my vision.

In the middle of the room now stood Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, wearing their royal crowns and accessories. Behind them stood six Royal Guards with their spears drawn and pointed at me. Everypony kneels down before them as my friends and I slowly stood up from sitting on the cot in order to also go down to a kneeling position.

''Everypony may rise and that too includes you humans'' Celestia said

''Sorry... but Alex and I are not human!'' Luke said in a truthful tone

I look at everypony and ask, ''So, who has a question for Luke, John, and I?''

Twilight shot her hoof up in the air like being in a classroom.

''Yes, Twilight?''

''Can you please tell us a bit about yourselves?'' Twilight asked

''That would make sense to do that and would answer several questions you all probably have for us. As you all know now, John's species named Human, Luke's species named Nephilim, and my species named Saiyan. I am male, age 16, and we come from a world where magic does not exist'' I answered honesty

''I don't believe it! None of those species you said could ever exist'' Twilight explains

''Twilight, were from a different planet and whose going to ask the next question'' I said

''What's a Human, Nephilim, and Saiyan?'' Applejack asked

''That's a good question Applejack! But it's going take some time to explain'' John said

''We have lot's of time... so you can explain what you're species are'' Celestia said

_''I hate you so much right now Celestia!''_ Luke mentally thought

''To answer you're question Applejack... a Humans are primates of the family Hominidae, and the only extant species of the genus Homo. A Nephilim are a race of supernatural beings. They are a hybrid of angel and demon, and are considered the "third race". And a Saiyan are a naturally aggressive warrior race'' I answered honesty

Before I could ask who was next... Fluttershy was next to rise her hoof up in the air next, ''Yes, Fluttershy?'' John said in curiosity

''I-we want to know the full extent of your species'' Fluttershy said with confidence

I was about to say something, but stopped when Luke started talking, ''Like Alex said before Nephilim are a race of supernatural beings and due to their hybrid nature, Nephilim have both demonic and angelic powers, and are capable of crossing between the worlds. Due to their special nature, they are the only ones strong enough to slay the Demon King'' Luke said cheerful

''Humans are distinguished from other primates by their bipedal locomotion, and especially by their relatively larger brain with its particularly well-developed neocortex, prefrontal cortex and temporal lobes, which enable high levels of abstract reasoning, language, problem solving, and culture through social learning'' John said with a satisfied tone

''Saiyans are a fighting race who, since ancient times, have lived a violent and inhumane lifestyle, where they attack many planets to build up wealth and goods. And please don't try to make us take in your pony language'' I said truthfully

The ponies (And Dragon) in the room were shock and skeptical that this other people had powers and ability's. At first they were confused that the people were from a different race and species, but they were even in more shock when this people had powers and ability's to crossing between the worlds or destroying planet's with ease.

Before the next pony could ask a question, they all heard a loud rumble coming from me. ''Sorry about that... I guess my stomach is trying to tell me to go and get some food! Would you mind if we take a break to get some?'' I asked politely

''Not at all! And we should find out what you guys can eat so we don't poison you'' Twilight said

''Yeah, and from what I know of horse type creatures, you are herbivores where you eat plant type foods. Now please don't be afraid what I am about to tell you... Humans are omnivore as in we eat plants and meat'' John said honesty as we got startled looks from the ponies

''Of course not sugarcube! You just startled us when you said you guys eat meat. We won't think anything bad of you guys for what is natural for you to do'' Applejack said

''Hmm... if you want, I could give you some fish that I have for the animals that I take care of at my house'' Fluttershy said

''I-we would appreciate that! Now then... can we head downstairs and grab a bite to eat before I faint from hunger?'' I asked

''We would love to stay... but my sister and I need to return to Canterlot to attend to some royal duties. If you would like to contact us at any time, just have Spike send us a letter. I bid you all farewell and look forward to learning more about you. In a few days, I will come back to announce your arrival to the town so you don't scare anypony'' Celestia said, we all bow to her as she uses her magic to teleport her, her sister, and the Royal Guards.

''What to do now?'' Luke said out loud to himself

''I don't know! But I know one thing...'' I said

''And what's that?'' John said confused

''IT'S TIME TO EAT!'' I yell at the top of my lungs, which his friends rolled their eyes

**[END]**

**AN: Sorry guys for taking such a long time! It's just that I couldn't come up with any ideas on how the mane six and the boys would meet! But as you can see I did make that happen. (With help from my beta readers!)**


	3. Incoming OC's: List 1

**AN: I will start making chapters for the OC's that you guys/gals send me for my future chapters! So if you're going to send me a OC. Then... send me a PM about your OC?!**

**AN 2: Any OC that you send me can only have three super powers and can also be a ****hybrid! And I would like some Constructive Criticism for now on.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Anime/Manga in any way, shape, size, and form. Nor do I work for any company!

* * *

**[First OC]**

**Name:** Dragonheart

**Age:** 200

**Race:** Aliygon

**Appearance:** Standing at about as tall as big mac with a muscled build, gold eyes, snow-white coat, white mane with blue swirls going through them, blue tail sharpened canines, and dragon wings. He wears an orange gi with a yellow headband and covers himself with a hood and cloak when he goes into town.

**Voice:** Goku Jr. (Dragon Ball GT)

**Good and Evil:** Good

**Personality:** Fun, loving, caring, and brave. He loves adventure and playing pranks on his friends, wants to be the world strongest fighter but also wants to find a way to help ponies and dragons understand each other and get along. He also has crush on Serena, who is first pony to see him without his cloak but won't ask her out knowing that he'll outlive her because of his dragon genes. And gets sad when people don't understand him for who he is.

**Hobbies:** Meditating, martial arts, taking care of animals, classical music, and dubstep

**Powers:** Magic, Life-Force Manipulation, and Enhanced Strength

**Background:** Long ago there was a pony named Firefly who was the leader of the wonderbolts, they had many successful missions together until one day when they were giving a mission by Princess Celestia to investigate the disappearances of many ponies. Seeing as there were claw marks at the locations of each scene matched those of the race of dragons, Celestia cast a spell on the wonderbolts that would increase their strength and speed enough to combat this dragon.

The dragon was defeated and the wonderbolts saved the ponies but... died in the process, the only survivor was Firefly who later in the day with the princesses were paying there respects to her team. Firefly brought an egg before them, however... the egg hatches a dragon. Celestia wants to get rid of him thinking he'll be a threat later but after Firefly pleads with her and tells her that she will take care of him and teach him pony ways, after thinking it over with Princess Luna they both agree and the pony now named Dragonheart has lived with the now retired Firefly deep in Everfree Forest. Where not even Zecora knows of their existence.

* * *

**[Second OC]**

**Name:** Serena

**Race:** Full-blooded Dragon

**Age:** Same as Dragonheart

**Appearance:** Emerald green scales with a red underbelly and blue eyes

**Voice:** Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon)

**Good and Evil:** Good

**Personality:** Tomboyish, playful, friendly, very flirting when it comes to men but Dragonheart is the only male where she is serious about having a relationship with and hate dragons and ponies who hate him because he's different.

**Hobbies:** Training, stargazing, flying, pranks, and adventure

**Super powers:** Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and Enhanced Speed

**Background:** Serena made a friend whose name is Dragonheart, she was one of Dragonheart enemies in the beginning because she thought he was a regular pony. Which equals food for her but after realizing he is part dragon, she attempts befriend him and apologized for what she was trying to do. After that she tried to learn more about him and later gets feelings for him, she told Dragonheart that she wants to be a great explorer someday and make a map of all of Equestria and possibly beyond.

* * *

**[Third OC]**

**Name:** Apocalypse

**Age:** 10,000

**Race:** Aliyian

**Gender:** Female

**Voice:** She-Hulk (Marvel)

**Good and Evil:** Evil

**Appearance:** Silver Aliyian body with a flaming red mane, she also has silverish red colored hoofs that look like shoes. And her eyes are dark red.

**Personality:** Rebellious, uncaring, rude, hostile, and ill-will

**Hobbies:** MMA, general martial arts, weight training, and hunting

**Super Powers:** Supernatural Condition, Destructive Energy Manipulation, and Destruction Empowerment

**Background:** Apocalypse use to be a queen that ruled over the land, when Princess Luna and Princess Celestia parents were still alive. But turned evil, when she found out about her heritage of being a hybrid of a saiyan and alicorn. She tried to control the inner beast inside of her but lost everything including her sanity, and lead waste on everything and everypony that she could find in her field of vision for the last thousand years, but was stopped at the hoofs of King Time and Queen Space with the help of the Elements of Harmony.

* * *

**[Fourth OC]**

**Name:** Dark Spike

**Age:** 10

**Race:** Full-blooded Dragon

**Gender:** Male

**Voice:** Spike's (But deeper)

**Good and Evil:** Evil

**Appearance:** Black scales with a red body, and red spikes that go from his end to the end of his body, and he has a tail. And his eyes are crimson red.

**Personality:** Rude, uncaring, arrogant, ungrateful, and mean

**Hobbies:** MMA, karate, kung fu, and rock climbing

**Super Powers:** Dark Element Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, and Dark Energy Manipulation

**Background:** Dark Spike was born when Twilight Sparkle was taking her entry exam for Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. Later on, Dark Spike and Twilight Sparkle made friends. Who turned out to be the next Elements of Harmony welders, Dark Spike inner darkness didn't happen until Discord showed up for the first time. When Discord turned Dark Spike insane with his chaos powers, the inner darkness in Dark Spike unleashed. Dark Spike waited for the mane six to use the Elements of Harmony and be weakened, once that happened. Dark Spike quickly killed the mane six and fused with the Elements of Harmony before killing Discord and stealing his power.

After that, Dark Spike waited and killed the princesses before turning the Elements of Harmony into the Elements of Darkness.

* * *

**[Fifth OC]**

**Name:** Heroic Justice

**Age:** 20

**Race:** Earth Pony

**Gender:** Male

**Voice:** Flash (DC)

**Good and Evil:** Good

**Appearance:** Orange fur with small white freckles on his cheeks, ocean blue eyes, casual long straight mane and tail.

**Personality:** Mature, interested, grateful, hard-working, and realistic

**Hobbies:** Hiking, general martial arts, reading, and running

**Super Powers:** Supernatural Agility, Supernatural Strength, and Supernatural Speed

**Background:** Heroic Justice was farmer that worked at apple loosa before he got his powers. He tried going to school but later dropped out of school, when he found out that school wasn't for him and join the farmers at apple loosa. Heroic Justice was walking down the streets of apple loosa at night-time, when a some thieves robbed a mare. Heroic Justice ran towards at lighting speeds and knocked them out, after returning what the thieves robbed from the mare. Heroic Justice started experimenting with his powers and became a hero from that day on.

* * *

**[Sixth OC]**

**Name:** Final Shine

**Age:** 22

**Race:** Alicorn

**Gender:** Female

**Voice:** Akeno Himejima (High school DxD)

**Good and Evil:** Good

**Appearance:** White body with rainbow flowing mane and tail, she also has rainbow-colored hoofs that look like shoes. And her eyes are sky blue.

**Personality:** Respectful, kind, involved, honest, and forgiving

**Hobbies:** Speed reading, singing, yoga, and meditation

**Super Powers:** Yin & Yang Manipulation, Self-Power Augmentation, and Weapon Creation

**Background:** Unknown

**[END]**

**AN 3: Hey guys! If you want to learn how to make an OC list, then look below:**

**Name:**

** Age:**

** Race:**

** Gender:**

** Voice:**

** Appearance:**

** Personality:**

** Hobbies:**

** Super Powers:**

** Background:**


	4. Golden Ticket's and First Fight

**AN: This chapter 2 of Saviors of Equestria! And I'm still in need for some OC's to help me in my story and future stories! (If I even get that far... than I will be happy!) Plus Alex, Luke, and John will not have their ability's/powers instantly unlocked! The stronger that ability/power is than the longer it will take to unlock, while the weaker that ability/power is than the shorter it will take to unlock.**

**AN 2: The OC's that you guys/gals make will automatically be the same way as Alex, Luke, and John are with their ability's/powers! So choice wisely about what power and ability you give your OC.**

**Beta Readers:** oblivionkeeper23, Will the Charizard, and AnimeGoddess1599

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Anime/Manga in any way, shape, size, and form. Nor do I work for any company!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Golden Ticket's and H Fighters**

**(Location: Golden Oaks Library)**

**[Time: 6:30am]**

Alex woke up and looked around the room. A few seconds later and he found Luke sleeping on the couch, while John was on the other side of the room sleeping on the floor. Alex slowly got up from the floor and walked towards the door, when Alex was outside he saw that it was before dawn. Deciding to watch the sunrise and get some training in on his body, Alex started walking in a random direction as the cool air softly hit his head. The air in Equestria is so clean that Alex couldn't believe that he ever lived on Earth (Which is destroyed), with all the pollution and toxic fumes that was pouring into the atmosphere.

Alex start to do a quick jog down the road until he came to an open field with a nice hill. Alex headed to the top of it to begin the next part of the training, the moment he got to the top of the hill. He could see the sunrise and watched it as it rose into the sky that had such a beautiful view to the mountains and landscape. Alex decided to save this as one of his mindscapes to use later.

Alex went into training mode and started with stretches to see how his body can handle it. From there, he practice flexing his legs for a while to see the limit's of them and be ready them to fight in any position. Alex started to do the basic martial arts of Turtle Style (Dragon Ball Z) to train his muscles of this style, _''This is going to take some serious training to get to the level I want to be!''_ Alex thought before training his body in basic martial arts for two hours, when he got tired from training that much.

Alex was about to head back to the golden oaks library to see if Luke and John was awake. But stopped when he heard someone call his name, ''Alex! Luke and I are going to start training, do you want to?'' John said

''I was about to head back to see if you guys were awake and ask if you guys wanted to train'' Alex replied

''That's good! Because if you wasn't going to train with us then...'' Luke said aggressively

''W-what! I would never do that to you guys! And I started my training a few hour's ago'' Alex said to his friends

''So... what did you do for your training'' John asked curiosity

''Well... I started to do some basic stretches, flexing, and martial arts for my training'' Alex said truthfully

''I'm going to start learning on how to use chakra and-'' John stopped talking when Luke gave him a death glared

''I can talk you know! And I will try to learn all of Luffy's technique's!'' Luke said

''Alright, I'm going to basic some more with my martial arts before I do any Ki attacks!'' Alex replied

''OK guys! We need to start training now!'' Luke said

The teens nodded at each other and started to do their own ways of training for hours before getting tired and decided to see Fluttershy house. Upon trial and error they finally found Fluttershy's cottage, the three could smell something delicious coming from the house. Luke knocked on the door and heard Fluttershy say in her quiet voice, ''Come in'' Luke entered with John and Alex close behind him. The teens headed for the kitchen to see Fluttershy cooking something that looked really good, ''Morning Fluttershy! What smells so delicious!'' John shouted from the living room

''Eep!'' Fluttershy shrieked as John startled her at how loud he talked, ''Oh John you scared me! And if you guys don't mind... can you tell me what happened to you?'' Fluttershy asked curiosity

''That's not a problem Fluttershy. I went out to watch the sunrise and to get some training done. I realized that I needed to adjust my training regiment for my body to handle it, and then Luke and John showed up to train too. so what are you cooking up?'' Alex said

''Oh! I'm just some pancakes with a side of fruit. Would you like a plate?'' Fluttershy asked shyly

''Oh, I'm going to need more than just one plate, and I'm sure anything you cook will taste very good'' Fluttershy hands (Hoofs?) us some plates and we sat at the table to eat them all. She joins us soon with a plate of her own. The food here tastes so fresh that we want to have more. Once Alex finished eating his 10th plate he said, ''I was correct! You do cook some delicious food. Seeing you cooked, allow us to clean up. Then we can go and take care of your animals''

''Oh! I couldn't allow you guys to clean up. You are guests in my cottage. Allow me'' Fluttershy said nicely

''Sorry Fluttershy... but we insist on doing the cleanup to show our gratitude'' John picked up the plates, Luke pick up cooking equipment, and Alex quickly started to dry the plates and cooking equipment. Once the dishes had been cleaned and put away, Fluttershy headed outside with the teens behind her and started to feed the animals. She had to show the three what to feed them and how so they wouldn't be scared of them. Alex and John were finding it relaxing watching the animals eat in the beautiful scenery, but Luke didn't care and simply started to feed the animals some more.

''W-would you mind go with me to the market? I need to pick up some more feed for my animals'' Fluttershy asked the teens

''I would love to! But... John and I have to train some more! See yeah'' Luke said before grabbing John and running away towards the hill

''Fluttershy, I will go with you'' Alex said, which Fluttershy gave him a thankful look

Fluttershy went inside and put on some saddle bags to carry the feed back in. As they left the cottage, Angel decided to tag along and ride on top of Alex hair. We arrived in town and headed to the market. Alex followed Fluttershy as she knew where to go. The duo made it the vendor that sells the animal feed and made the purchases. Alex carried more of the feed so she did not have to.

As we are walking through the town square, Alex saw Twilight chatting with Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie. Spike was there also and holding something shiny in his claws. Angel suddenly ran towards him, snagged whatever spike had been holding, and brought the items to Fluttershy to see. Alex could see that they are two gold tickets to some event, and he joined the girls in their conversation on who should get the second ticket. ''What this event you are arguing about?'' Alex asked curiously.

They all then told him about how big the event is and what each one dreams of doing there, ''I see... Well hate being rude, but you should give Twilight her space so she can think of who she wants to give the second ticket to. I don't want to go as I can't stand fancy parties'' Alex said truthfully

''Thanks Alex... and this is my decision! And I'm gonna make it on my own and I certainly can't think straight with all this noise'' Twilight said

They all nodded and wandered off in separate directions. Alex returned with Fluttershy to her cottage and dropped off the feed, ''I'm going to check on Twilight... she looked frustrated on who to choose'' Alex said

''I hate to see my friend like this. Maybe there is something I can do to cheer her up'' Fluttershy said

''Don't do anything too big or she will think you are only doing to get the ticket. I'm headed off to go and find Twilight'' Alex said before leaving

Alex started looking around the town for 20 minutes before founding her sitting at a table outside a cafe with Spike. She defiantly looked frustrated, Alex walked over to join them. ''Hey Twi, you OK?''

"Hi Alex, I'm not ok. I just can't decide who I should give the other ticket to. They all have good reason to go and I don't want to disappoint them'' Twilight said

''Have you thought of asking Princess Celestia in getting more tickets for all your friends?'' Alex said

''I can't ask that! Don't you know how hard it is to get these tickets? It is a very exclusive and big event that anypony who is anypony will be attending. I just can't ask the Princess for more tickets'' Twilight said

''No, I don't. I just came to your world. And I know she would give you the tickets as you are her student, one of the barriers of the Elements of Harmony, and especially your friend'' She smiled at me knowing that I am correct, ''Now then... let's order something as I am starving!'' Alex said

Alex look over the menu and see lots of choices that contain flowers or hay. He can't convince himself to eat those, Alex decided to just go with a basic salad, Twilight went with her daffodil and daisy sandwich, and Spike went with hay fries that are extra crispy. Even Spike can't stand eating flowers.

The food arrived and before we could chow down, all the nearby ponies were running into the buildings. The waiter asked us from the door if we wanted to eat our food in the rain.

''It's not raining...'' Twilight said confused, she then looked around and saw everywhere else nearby was raining, except the spot we were at

_''I think I know who did this''_ Alex thought to himself

Twilight thought for a moment. Then said loud enough for the culprit to hear it, ''Rainbow Dash!'' Twilight shout annoyed at her friend for doing this.

''Hi there best friend forever I've ever had. Enjoying the sunny weather?'' Rainbow Dash said to Twilight from a break in the clouds.

Both ponies went back and forth about doing favors. Alex quickly chow down my food before Rainbow closed up the opening. It then started to rain on us causing the uneaten food to get soggy, Twilight is looking more frustrated than ever before. Rarity then showed up with an umbrella saddle on her keeping her dry, she invited all of us to dry off, but Alex know she has other motives. He decided to intervene here.

''Hey Rarity, would you mind getting my measurements so I can see the outfit you want to design for me?'' Alex asked, which caused her to lose focus on Twilight.

''Oh it will be my pleasure! Oh I have so many design ideas that I don't know where to start. I should get your measurements so I can make them fit you correctly, please stand here and hold still'' Rarity said

As Alex was getting measured, he mouthed to Twilight to meet him at her library. She nodded and left with Spike, it seemed that I was standing still for hours! But only 15 min had passed. ''OK darling. It will only take me a few hours to put the first of many I have designed for you. You can either wait here or come back, and tell Luke and John to come here as soon as possible!'' Rarity said

''I think I will go and find Luke and John. Also, please no gems. I prefer comfortable clothing'' Alex said as he started walking towards the door

''I would imagine why you want comfortable clothing... to help you're training, what you called it? Ki?''

''That's correct, So while you go designing and creating, I am going to find Luke and John, then do some training with them'' She nods and heads off to her workshop in the back. Alex walked out the door to find Luke and John, As he was walking through Ponyville Alex suddenly got a feeling of multiple power signatures somewhere far into the distance. Alex didn't think and simply started flying towards the location of the power signatures.

* * *

**(Location: Desert)**

**[Time: 12:00am]**

**{Fight Scene: Alex vs John vs Luke}**

**{Music: Naruto - The Raising Fighting Spirit}**

In an open desolate field, devoid of life, three warriors stood apart from each other. They each looked at one another with the same look in their eyes: determination. For what? Simple: strength.

That's right. These three warriors, once friends, knew that each had special powers. But, with these powers, who was the best? Which one of them could say that they were the absolute best out of all of them?

That was to be decided now.

John, was in simple terms, a powerful ninja. John had black hair, pale skin, and sharp gray eyes. Wearing his trademark jumpsuit, which was like a modified version of Naruto's jumpsuit, was red and black. His black sandals were scuffed with dirt and another substance no one was sure of. The blood that coursed through his veins was the blood of each a Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Uchiha. He was well versed in his abilities and skills, but there weren't many he could test these skills on; he was just that powerful.

He didn't need to use his jutsus to rise to the top, but they were just a major plus to why he was considered the best. Being a ninja, he was also a master of speed and stealth, making him a very sneaky opponent. His fused blood of Uzumaki and Uchiha also gave him different combinations of moves, yet, he wasn't even close to unlocking them. That small obstacle doesn't stop him from his climb to achieve greatness.

The next, was Luke. He had light blonde hair, tan skin, and piercing red eyes. He was in his trademark red sleeveless vest and short black pants. Tan sandals adorned his feet as he did stretching to loosen up his muscles for his eventual fight. Luke was a Nephilim, and like John, he was very powerful, so many people were inadequate sparring partners. His abilities were very unusual, but he was a very gifted fighter with them.

For you see, Luke could stretch his body like rubber and pull off complicated and impossible moves that should not be possible, but Luke, he could do them. Another advantage was his Nephilim abilities, and because Nephilim were supernatural beings, he had many techniques that he learned to pull off because of them, without using the power of his unusual rubber-like body.

The last, but nowhere the least, was Alex. Alex himself was not rivaled in power where he was from, for he was a Sayian. Unlike other Sayians (Though it's not like he cared) Alex had brown hair, white skin, and blue eyes. His black gi seemed to absorb the rays of sunlight. He was busy tying the blue sash around his waist. His black boots gleamed in the sun light, the blue stripes becoming more defined in the bright light. His eyes surveyed his two friends.

Alex had unusual energy which he was able to manipulate and send to other parts of his body to pull off his own special brand of techniques and moves. Although strange, Alex was a master of what he did, and like his other two friends, he was not only here to prove he was the strongest, but was also on a quest to see what other techniques he could tap into as he became an even stronger fighter than he already was.

There was a long time rivalry between the three, but it never went past anything friendly, but today might change all of that. Today, the three would go head-to-head against each other to see just who was the best.

''So...'' Luke began. ''Why don't we get this show on the road?'' He struck up a fighting stance and looked between his two other friends. Both of them gave him looks before they both nodded and finished their stretches.

''You guys'' Alex said. ''I don't want to hurt you, but I have to prove that I am the greatest out of all of us''

John stretched his arms above his head before lowering them and snapping them out and getting into his own fighting stance. He mentally put up barriers in his mind; he was not going to let his obligation to his friends stand in his quest to see how much of a fighter he was. ''I agree with Alex. I won't kill you guys, but I will go all out''

The other two nodded. Alex suddenly cleared his throat. ''If it isn't too much trouble, may I begin this fight?''

When Luke shrugged and John nodded, Alex suddenly phased out of his spot and reappeared, and without warning, gave Luke a swift uppercut. His head snapped up, and he had no time to recuperate as a fist slammed into his gut.

The fight had begun.

He grabbed Alex's wrist, prepared to throw him off, but wasn't prepared for the pain that exploded in his back as John smashed his elbow into his back. He began falling to the ground, but not before taking Alex with him. Putting the boy into a chokehold, he squeezed his arms tighter around Alex's neck, stopping all air from escaping. Inches from the ground, he suddenly released Alex and jumped away before he hit the ground.

Luke put his hands on his knees, trying to get the air back into him, when he suddenly heard from above, **"Fire Release: Flame Bullet!"** The sky seemed to rain small, yet deadly shots of fire as John jumped down into the field and began a slow descent into the fray. Alex was already prepared for this. He flew into the air and rushed towards John, who began to swivel his arms and try to strike him.

But, Alex was a little better prepared. Cupping his arms, he twisted his body and gathered deadly purple energy into his palms. **"Galic Gun!"** He pushed the palms out towards John, but John was able to angle himself so that he was pushed away from the blast. Alex, straining a little, used some of his power to turn himself and the beam towards him and Luke.

Luke stretched out his arms and let one of the appendages secure onto some outcropping rock. Standing his ground and planting his feet as firmly as he could, he retracted his arm as far back behind him as far as he could. He lifted his left leg a ways into the air as he reared his arm back further. **"Gum…Gum…"** he pulled his fist back a couple more feet. With his other arm, he let go of the rock when he was sure he had his balance and put it on his biceps, getting a good, strong grip.

Alex had called off his attack and was now charging towards him, and John hit the ground and sped towards him as well. **"PISTOL!"** His arm went flying forward at a breakneck speed. Using the other arm that was on his bicep(what? that makes no sense, unless that's a thing in one piece), he controlled the flight path of his arm. It flew at John, embedding deep in his gut, before Luke pulled it back and let it spiral into Alex's face, feeling more than hearing a sickening crunch on impact. His arm, however, pulled his whole body forward with him; he could crash if he didn't control himself.

Luke grabbed onto another rock and grounded himself. He gasped as he regained his breath and searched for Alex and John. Alex was a ways away, wiping blood from his shattered nose. John was up on shaky feet, with an amused smile on his face. His smile turned into a mocking smirk as he began applauding. ''Very good move Luke. I'm impressed. Let's see you back that up!'' He threw a kunai at Luke and sprang into the air. Luke barely had time to dodge before John was above him, making complicated hand signs.

Luke braced himself for an attack, but was surprised when John crashed down on top of them, Alex was rubbing his knee. While John was had his sight set on attacking Luke, Alex was able to sneak in a deliver a blow by slamming his knee into John's back. But, he wasn't done there. He began gathering energy into his spread palms. He quickly swung his arms back and forth, releasing energy bolts from each hand in turn. The field was alight with many explosions as each energy attack struck many different points.

John had scrambled off of Luke and tried to find a hiding place. Luke however, wasn't about to hide. He stretched his arms out and pulled them as far behind him as he could, and opened his hands. **"Gum…Gum…"**

_''Not this again!''_ Alex thought as he stopped his energy barrage and began to try a different move.

**''BAZOOKA!''**

Luke sent one of his hands flying towards Alex, who tried to evade it, but Luke's hand was traveling at a great speed. Out the corner of his eye, he was a metallic flash and felt something embed itself in his side, but he ignored the pain and used his other hand that was traveling just as fast to palm in the direction that the kunai came from. When a grunt of protest was his answer, he closed his hands and grabbed the body, lifting it into the air.

With his other hand, he did the same thing to Alex, wrapping his fist around the other boy, intending to bring both boys together in a slam. However, Alex caught wind of his plan and gathered as much energy as he could into his lower body. Expelling it, he tried to use it to propel himself backwards, but he was in a struggle; Luke's fist was exerting too much force and speed. Even if he did stop the momentum, he was still seconds away from a collision with John. _''Oh no! I'm gonna crash into John!"_

Using more energy, he began to use to create an expanding bubble. ''I've only got a few more seconds!'' he thought as John came closer. Closing his eyes, he braced himself. **"ENERGY BARRIER!"** A harsh blue light that was the bubble pushed open Luke's hand, and in the next few seconds, both bodies collided with each other. However, Alex's barrier shielded him from taking any damage. John however, felt like he hit a steel wall at 100 miles per hour.

Disoriented, he plummeted to the ground in a daze, but suddenly felt pressure on his leg. Getting his senses, he looked down at his foot to see it was firmly in Luke's grasp. He wiggled as much as he could, but couldn't get out of the grip. He sighed in irritation as Alex appeared in front of him, smirking. ''You look a little stuck'' he taunted. He reared his fist back, and John braced himself for a world of pain.

At first, he felt nothing, but then, his cheek snapped to the right, then the left. Then, a pain exploded in his gut, and that was repetitive for some time. A hand gripped his hair as another fist went slamming into his nose. Thinking the worst was over, he was in for a surprise when he felt more pain, this one even worse than the last, explode in his back. Opening his eyes, he looked to see Alex delivering a barrage of punches and kicks to his torso. But if Alex was in front of him, who was…?

_''Luke!''_ Ignoring the searing pain in his torso, he quickly formed complicated hand signs. **"Fire Release: Fire Stream!"** John made a fist, but raised his pinkie and held the opposite opening to his mouth and blew as hard as he could.

Alex's eyes widened as a long steam of fire shot out of John's mouth. He tried to back away, but didn't escape without some burns. John twisted and lifted his body up to take aim at Luke's unguarded hand. As the flames engulfed the hand, he heard Luke howl in pain and let him go. John formed more hand signs, this one being a jutsu he was familiar with. **"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Hundreds of Johns appeared all around him. Some were able to hit the ground on their feet, and others landed in the baskets they made with their hands.

The real John, however, had a different strategy. Surveying his area, he noticed Alex using Ki blasts to get rid of clones, while Luke, using his hand that wasn't scorched, began pounding his fist in different spots, making many craters in the ground and crushing many clones in the process. John closed his eyes and pushed all his weight downwards. Flipping in the air, he pushed his feet into the many clasped hands of his clones, and then used that to push himself off of them. When he was a good height off the ground, he twisted in mid-air. **"Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique!"**

A large fiery dragon-shaped flame began speeding towards the two boys. Luke retracted his fists and tried to launch himself at John, but somehow, Luke knew he would make it. Alex was going to try a different tactic. **"Kaioken!"** Alex's body glowed in a harsh red aura. He sprang into the air and began charging at John. Luke had finally gotten into position and hurled himself. **"GUM GUM PISTOL!"** And thus, he reached that breakneck speed he was at earlier and began rushing at John, who was still spewing the Dragon Flame.

Alex was also charging at John, trying to avoid the flame that seemed to split and follow him and Luke. Alex was much faster than Luke and even though he was still avoiding the flame, he was able to get close enough to John to land a swift uppercut kick to his chin. John's chin snapped up with the force of the kick; he blindly swung his fist, catching Alex in the nose. Luke, at this point reached the both of them and threw his own punch at the both of them. In seconds, a barrage of punches, kicks, and elbows flew wildly around the three boys.

Every hit either struck its intended mark, missed, of was blocked and countered. Even though they could plummet to their deaths, they still continued to fight, sending blow after blow, after blow to each other. During one part of the seemingly long exchange, Luke pulled both his fists back and began launching them in rapid succession. **"Gum…Gum…Gatling Gun!"** The first flew just as fast as Luke could throw them, which was pretty fast to begin with.

There were no words to describe just how dedicated, how powerful, how amazing this battle of wills was. Another kick, this time catching someone's jaw, and another elbow, only to be caught be a palm. It was pretty hard to tell who was throwing which strike, but every grunt of effort pointed to the fact that many of the attacks were probably hitting there mark. Cut upon cut and bruise upon bruise littered the bodies of the three guys, no doubt a constant reminder of pain, but even through this, they still went strong.

Neither of the three boys noticed the pain that came with hitting the ground as hard as they did; their minds were so set on beating each other. But, their fall to the ground separated them, momentarily stunning them. Each guy had different thoughts going through his head.

_''This is getting me nowhere!''_ Alex thought. _''I have to end this soon and prove how good I really am compared to the both of them!'_'

_''Damn it!''_ John thought. _''These guys don't know when to quit! Oh well. They're just about as stubborn as I am. I have to finish them somehow''_

_''No fair! Every move I make, they have a counter to it! Aw man! I'll have to give it my all form here on in!''_ Luke thought.

''G-Guys'' John said, standing on semi-shaky feet. ''I know you're both holding back on me'' When Alex and Luke looked down, he continued. ''From here on in, let's not hold back. We should give it every ounce we have!''

Alex nodded. ''You asked for it. **KAIOKEN!**''

Alex disappeared, a harsh red aura surrounding him. Luke snapped his head up to look for him, only to be met with a knee smashing into his gut. He grabbed Alex's knee and flung him into the air, where John twisted his body and sent a roundhouse kick into his back. He quickly regrouped with the same reed glow surrounding him and charged at John. Quickly shifting his hands around, he made strange hand patterns before holding his palms out at John. **"Burning Attack!"** The ball of explosive energy flew at John; he had just enough time to throw some papers bombs into it before it exploded, inches away from his body.

Alex hit the ground and panted. _''Not good. The Kaioken is taking a major blow to my body! I don't know how much longer I can keep th-''_ His thoughts were interrupted by Luke's fist smashing into his face. If his nose wasn't shattered before, it was definitely crushed now. He back flipped in recession a couple of times to avoid more fists and some kunai. **"Fire Release: Fire Tiger Explosion!"** Luke stopped his barrage on Alex, and Alex stopped his evasive action to flee that section of the battlefield as a tiger-shaped being charged to them.

Alex, even though his body screamed no, began to run as fast as he could away from the fiery jutsu. Luke tried to run as well, but his exhaustion and pain kept him from going too fast. He knew he might not be able to outrun the jutsu. Luke decided to be bold and turned around, running right into the flare. The flames engulfed him and exploded around him.

Silence. There was nothing but pure silence. John could only land softly on the ground and softly pad over to where the explosion happened. He surveyed the area. Nothing. No body, no flesh (It was gross to think that flesh would be left on the field, but hey, explosions happen.), no nothing. He felt something small land on his head. He quickly snatched up whatever was falling.

Red, almost blood-red pieces of cloth slowly fluttered to the ground, some falling onto John's head. He quickly swiped the rest of the pieces and held them close to his face to judge whether or not he was seeing things, but he wasn't, he held in his hands the charred remains of Luke's signature red vest.

The same red vest that Luke prided himself on...

The red vest that he never took off...

And that was the only thing that was left of him...

Luke was nowhere to be found...

Luke…was gone...

JOHN JUST KILLED LUKE!

Alex peered from around a rock and gasped. Around a charred area, there were pieces of a charred ripped vest, and nothing more. He fought back tears as he realized what it could mean. John was no better; he did want to prove he was the best, but not by killing his best friend! _''How could I have done that!''_

**''JOHN!''** Alex screamed. **''HOW COULD YOU?!''**

John couldn't answer. Was his desire to win so overwhelming that he had to murder his best friend?

**''ARE YOU HAPPY?! HE'S GONE! YOU PROVED IT! YOU'RE STRONGER THAN HIM! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!''** Alex shouted in rage that could match a war veteran

John felt his own tears stinging his eyes. ''I-I didn't mean it'' he whispered. ''I never meant to-''

A stray rock falling off a cliff cut him off. Alex snapped his eyes to where it came from, but nothing was there. The wind simply knocked it off. Nobody was standing on the cliff. Fearing the worst, Alex let the dam break and his tears fall. John, who tore himself up over the whole thing, let out a broken wail and collapsed to his knees, sobbing his eyes out. The truth of the matter that he killed his best friend settled in on him, like a giant weight falling on his back, crushing him.

''Are you two really crying over little old me?'' Alex's breath caught in his throat.

There, standing on a cliff, looking tired and scorched, but otherwise okay, was Luke. He was panting, probably from the total weight of everything, but he looked very much alive. ''You didn't think I'd go out that easily, did you?'' he said with a goofy grin. Alex shook his head. ''Luke, please. Shut up''

Luke's grin faded. Turning serious, he jumped off and stood in front of John and Alex. ''I think this is boys. We're all tired. We're all running low on energy. This needs to end''

Alex nodded. ''One final attack?''

John nodded as well. ''The best attacks we have. Care to finally end this?''

Luke gave a small grin. ''May the best man win''

John began to make a series of complicated hand signs, all while reaching deep within to find more of the hidden chakra inside of him. His hands moved quick, too quick, almost to the point to where they moved at a blur like speed. His eyes burned with determination as he continued the signs, using every ounce of energy he could muster. He pulled any form of energy he could take from his body and pushed it into his hands.

**"FIRE RELEASE:-"**

Alex cupped his hands and twisted his body so that his hands were semi-visible from his side. He concentrated on the energy, not only inside of himself, but in the little bubble around him. He knew there was energy just about everywhere, and he tried to draw from it. Gradually, a small blue ball of energy formed between his hands, and began to grow and expand with every bit of energy he got.

**"KA-ME-HA-ME-"**

Luke quickly stretched out his arms and legs, preparing for his final strike. So what if he couldn't throw energy bombs or used other forms of energy to attack. That didn't matter to him. He didn't need energy or chakra to prove he was great. If he wanted to be anything like Luffy from One Piece, he knew that his body was his greatest weapon, greater than energy or chakra could ever be. He ran forward, past where John and Alex were charging up, but also letting his arm grab onto a sturdy, wide plateau. He knew by the astonished looks on Alex and John's faces that they weren't expecting any of what he had planned.

**"GUM GUM-"**

One final attack, one final blow-out, and it would all be over. To prove, out of Alex, John, and Luke, would was the best?

**"FIRE DRAGON FLAME BULLET!"**

**"HAAAAAAA!"**

**"NO ROCKET!"**

Each boy released what they had prepared. John let his fiery dragon bullets fly towards Alex, Alex let his large Kamehameha wave fly at John, and Luke let go and launched himself right into the attacks. All three assaults collided in an explosion of power. There was a great ball of energy in the center of the whole area they fought at; it was like a spectacular light show with a deadly aftermath.

John poured all of his chakra in his final attack, making every bullet bigger than the last until they were the size of basketballs. He felt immediate strain on his body and the pain that came with it, but he wasn't giving an inch. The pain and strain were nothing compared to his willpower to exceed. His bullets grew more heated and more intense with every release from his body.

Luke felt the full impact of the attack, and did his best to stick it out. His body was in incredible pain; he didn't throw himself into the attack for nothing, he did it to try and push both attacks back at their respective warriors. He felt the big collision being pushed and pulled, but he could care less. He needed the reassurance that he was greater than both John and Alex.

Alex knew somewhere deep inside the risk of doing this, but it didn't matter. His Kamehameha wave was steadily pushing forward and pushing backwards; he soon lost track of whether he was winning of losing. His whole body, his muscles, his veins, even his bones, were screaming at him from the intensity of what he was doing, but that didn't overshadow his will to win. He pulled out every tiny molecule of energy into his wave.

With a final cry from the guys, the biggest explosion out of all the ones that happened erupted in the battle field. A multitude of light and power created major shockwaves that tore apart the very surface of their battlefield. A crater, unimaginable in size remained in their wake. The shockwave from it all, the power and the explosion, sent all three guys flying back, hitting rock after rock, until they finally landed somewhere and lay still.

When the smoke cleared and the dust settled, the three guys lay in the rubble, unmoving. Blood, cuts, bruises, and burn littered every part of their exposed bodies, and hair laid matted and dirt upon their foreheads.

For the longest, nothing happened. Pieces of rubble began to move, so suddenly, it would have shocked anyone who was near. John, Alex, and Luke all stood almost at the same time. Their eyes, glazed over and dazed, stared at one another, emotionless, blank, and dull. Their hypnotizing gaze continued for a minute longer before all three of them fell to the ground, energy exhausted and bodies pushed past the limit.

It seemed that neither of the three could really say who the best was. The answer would be lost to each of them.

**{Fight Scene/Music END}**

* * *

''G-Guys'' Alex said loud enough for his friends to hear

''Y-Yeah'' Both teens slowly responded

''I'm going to heal us... then were going back to Ponyville'' Alex said as he slowly got up

Alex began walking towards his friends slowly because the fight they had a few minutes ago was still taxing on his body. He went to get Luke first, then John second. After about 10 minutes of walking and picking up his friends, Alex got a mile away from the unimaginable sized crater and started to heal his friends. _**"Healing Hands!"**_ Alex placed his hands over Luke first and after a few seconds he was healed. Alex quickly did this for John than himself after John was done healing.

''Now that I'm done healing. Let's get back to Ponyville! And I have to ask... how did you guys get here in the desert?'' Alex said the last part in confusion

''We have our ways'' Luke replied

''But h-'' John cut off Alex from talking as he said, ''Don't ask''

Alex looked at Luke and John with an irritated look on his face. After letting the irritation go away, Alex made an energy barrier around him and friends before taking off towards the direction of Ponyville.

* * *

**(Location: Ponyville)**

**[Time: 4:00pm]**

We quickly went inside the golden oaks library to ask Twilight something. Twilight finally confessed something to the girls about why she hasn't been able to make a decision. The other girls saw how bad this was making Twilight feel so they said they no longer want the ticket for different reasons.

''Spike, take a letter to Princess Celestia'' Twilight said. Spike grabs a scroll and quill and starts to write down what Twilight was saying. The girls gasp when they hear she is returning both tickets. Twilight explain she does not want to go to the even without all of her friends. Spike blew his flame onto the scroll and it turned into a smoke heading to Princess Celestia. A few minutes later, Spike belches a letter and reads it out loud. Twilight just couldn't believe the comment from her mentor as six tickets appear.

''Guess you all can go to the Gala now. Spike can use that time for a guy's night out'' Luke said, while getting nods of approval from Alex and John

Spike did another belch and another scroll appears. It reads,

_To Spike, Luke, John, and Alex_

_I forgot to include tickets for you four in the previous scroll. Enjoy your time at the Gala._

_Your Sun Ruler,_

_Princess Celestia._

Four tickets appeared with the scroll. ''Looks we have our escorts to the Gala now'' Rarity said

Alex replied to the comment with his own. ''It also looks you will have to make us a tux for the Gala'' She smiled greatly at the idea as I see in her eyes different designs going through her head.

We suddenly hear Twilight's stomach rumble rather loud. ''Yea, lunch canceled due to rainstorms'' The girls decide to treat her to dinner for the grief they caused her. She agreed only if the guys can join them. They all nodded their heads and we made our way to a local diner.

**[END]**

**AN: Thanks to my beta readers, I finally made a 6,000 - 7,000 words chapter! I'm so happy right now and it's all thanks to them!**

**AN 2: I'm still accepting OC's! So if you have any idea's for one then send me a PM and we will talk about it. And remember that the OC's have to be godlike! Plus all OC will start weak and powerless in the beginning of the story! After a few chapters the OC's will get stronger and stronger as the story progress.**

**AN 3: Alex has learned Healing Hands, Kaioken, Burning Attack, Galic Gun, Energy Barrier, and Kamehameha. John has learned Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Fire Stream, Fire Release: Fire Tiger Explosion, and Fire Release: Flame Bullet. And Luke has learned Gomu Gomu no Rocket, Gomu Gomu no Gatling, Gomu Gomu no Bazooka, Gomu Gomu no Pistol, Gomu Gomu no Ono, and Gomu Gomu no Fusen.**

**:)**


End file.
